If They are Not Twins? Then Who are You?
by Cyaaz
Summary: Ketika menjelang hari pernikahannya Cagalli mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya menghilang. Athrun sang calon suami mencarinya hingga kemana-mana dan dia menemukan seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan calon istrinya. Di sebuah tempat yang tidak dia duga. Tempat itu adalah … Bar… #takaburc


_Halo! Cyaaz kembali dengan Fic untuk Challenge #Takabur bersama Fic yang dibuat oleh senior Cyaaz, Popcaga._

 _Baru ngumpulin sekarang, soalmya Cyaaz rada pusing ngerjain ini dan ketarik ke fandom lain._

 _Semoga hasilmya tidak mengecewakan, thanks buat starting wave yang dahsyat ini, Poppy!_

* * *

 _GS/D aren't mine._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **If They Are Not Twins? then who are you?**

* * *

Seorang lelaki dengan setelan jeans, kemeja bergaris warna biru dan hitam tipis dengan jaket kulit warna coklat tak lupa dengan sepatu hitam membuat dirinya semakin terlihat tampan dan casual. Dia adalah seorang Athrun lama kemudian Dia berjalan santai ke arah bartender.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku sebuah tequila yang manis?"

Seorang bartender wanita dengan rambut pirang sebahu, warna mata hazel, dan bibir tipis itu tersenyum,

"As you wish…"

Bartender memulai atraksinya, dia mencampur tequila dengan beberapa alkohol lain. Dia memutar shooternya dan memulai gerakan lincah untuk memutar botol dan melambungkan botolnya ke angkasa dan setelah memutar tubuhnya. Gadis itu menangkap botolnya dengan sigap dan menuangkan alkoholnya ke dalam sebuah sloki yang ada tepat di dalam sloki Athrun Zala.

Dengan segera Athrun mengambil sloki itu dan meminumnya dengan pelan. Merasakan sensai pahit dan manis dari alkohol yang dia minum. Dia mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Wajahnya memerah… namun kesadarannya masih dia miliki. Dia tersenyum dan memandang bartender lagi

"Bisakah kau buatkan aku Sherry yang manis? Sehingga aku bisa sejenak melupakan masalahku? Juga tambahkan segelas Gin…"

Sekali lagi… bartender wanita dengan rambut pirang sebahu, warna mata hazel, dan bibir tipis itu tersenyum,

"As you wish…"

Bartender memulai atraksinya, dia mencampur Sherry dan Gin dengan beberapa alkohol lain. Dia memutar shooternya dan memulai gerakan lincah untuk memutar botol dan melambungkan botolnya ke angkasa dan setelah memutar tubuhnya. Gadis itu menangkap botolnya dengan sigap dan menuangkan alkoholnya ke dalam sebuah sloki yang ada tepat di dalam dua sloki milik Athrun Zala.

"Pandangan matamu sungguh sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal… wajahmu mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal, apakah ini kebetulan? dia sangat cantik, berwibawa dan sangat pintar.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya sang bartender

"Hahaha… ya…"

Athrun Zala diam sesaat

"Dia kekasihku… seseorang yang sangat kucintai hingga saat ini… namun… dia melupakanku…"

"Melupakanmu?"

"Ya… dia hilang ingatan… atau mungkin dia memang menghilang"

Athrun menutup matanya mengingat setiap kejadiannya yang dialaminya

* * *

 **Flash Back ON**

* * *

Cagalli Yula Atha menarik sedikit gaun putih satin miliknya. Gaun ini adalah gaun yang akan dia kenakan di hari pernikahannya besok. Ya…. Dia akan menikahi Athrun Zala kekasihnya yang sudah bersamanya selama 5 tahun ini. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Membuat seluruh dunia tahu bahwa dia akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Mirialia memandangnya penuh kagum, sahabatnya akan menikah esok hari.

"Kau benar-benar pengantin yang cantik besok…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya… dari senyumanmu itu … kau membuat seluruh dunia iri pada kebahagianmu"

"Jangan iri Miri… kau bahkan akan menikah bulan depan"

"Ya… Dearka terlalu lambat untuk menyadari hal terpenting untuk seorang wanita… Aku benar-benar iri padamu"

"Athrun dan aku sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain selama lima tahun. Aku bahkan tak percaya dia akan melamarku. Ku kira dia akan hidup dengan karirnya saja."

"Hentikan itu… Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia tak akan mungkin membiarkanmu direbut lelaki lain. Ingat saat kalian berpisah sebentar karena kalian bekerja berjauhan?"

"Iya… aku ingat"

"Dia kehilangan 10 kilo dari berat badannya… dia bilang tersiksa karena tak melihatmu minimal sehari sekali. Entah kau apakan dia. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Athrun Zala bisa begitu gila terhadapmu"

"Hahaha karena itulah kami melakukan video call tiap hari"

"Akan aku panggilkan dia, lihatlah sudah berapa kali panggilan yang masuk di handphoneku. Dia pasti mencarimu…"

"Hahaha tolong ya Mili…"

"Baik-baik…"

Mirialia meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian. Tak lama berselang setelah mengetuk pintu Athrun membuka pintu dan segera berlari dan memeluk Cagalli.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

"Tenang Athrun… kau jangan merusak bajuku. Dan bukankah kita tak boleh bertemu hingga upacara pernikahan?" Tanya Cagalli

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku karena serangan jantung? Ayolah Cagalli kenapa kita tidak menikah langsung saja?"

"Hentikan itu… upacaranya besok…"

"Ayolah aku sudah tidak sabar lagi…"

"Bersabarlah Athrun… setelah upacara selesai cinta kita akan abadi"

"Kau benar… setelah besok cinta kita abadi…"

Athrun dan Cagalli saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka menautkan perasaan cinta mereka satu sama lain. Athrun mencium dengan lembut bibir Cagalli. Dengan ciuman lembutnya dia ingin meluapkan perasaan cintanya pada Cagalli. Setelah menciumnya Athrun memeluk Cagalli seolah akan berpisah darinya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dia memandang lagi gadisnya. Dia adalah Cagalli Yula Atha yang akan menjadi Cagalli Zala. Gadisnya akan menyandang marga yang sama dengannya. Gadis yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya dan gadis yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Cagalli…"

"Aku mencintaimu… Athrun."

"Sekarang dan selamanya… kita akan akan bersama… jangan lupakan itu"

"Tentu Cagalli…"

"Athrun… sekalipun aku tak disisimu. Ketahuilah aku hanya akan mencintaimu."

"Tentu saja .. aku tahu hal itu."

Cagalli tersenyum memandang calon suaminya. Tingkahnya sangat manja ketika bersama Cagalli. Namun dia juga sangat melindungi Cagalli apapun yang terjadi. Dan senyuman itu adalah hal terakhir yang dilakukan Cagalli. Keseeokan harinya. Saat menuju tempat upacara pernikahan mobil yang dikendarai Cagalli mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh ke jurang. Sang sopir Kisaka selamat namun mengalami luka parah namun Cagalli tidak ditemukan. Athrun yang mendengar hal itu segera pergi mencari Cagalli bagai orang gila. Dia tidak makan dan tidur selama 3 hari dan terus mencari Cagalli. Lalu seminggu kemudian dia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

* * *

 **Flash back OFF**

* * *

Athrun menggenggam tangannya kuat, menahan emosinta dan air matanya. Dia berada didepan seorang gadis yanag sangat mirip dengan calon istrinya.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku lagi Sherry yang sangat manis sekali lagi… nona Catniss?"

"As you wish…"

Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Cagalli dan juga seorang bartender itu memenuhi permintaan Athrun. Sedangkan Athrun semakin merasa kehilangan kesadaraannya. Bayangan Cagalli semakin kuat dikepalanya dan pengaruh alkohol membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Dalam hitungan menit Athrun sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan Athrun? Anda tak apa?"

* * *

 _ **~ Cyaaz ~ Popcaga ~**_

* * *

Athrun merasakan sakit kepala hebat saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Saat ia membuka kedua mata _emerald_ -nya pun ia merasa tubuhnya begitu berat dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Setelah beberapa menit ia terus mencoba mengendalikan fungsi-fungsi tubuhnya dengan baik, pria itu akhirnya mampu duduk dengan tegap di tepi ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Di mana aku?" Athrun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mengidentifikasi di mana ia berada. Sesekali ia memijat dahinya, berusaha mengusir sakit kepala yang ia rasakan sekaligus mengundang ingatannya untuk kembali.

Ah, itu dia... Semalam ia minum banyak alkohol di bar. Entah sudah berapa gelas minuman keras yang ia teguk, kepalanya terasa hampir pecah dibuatnya. Di samping memberi rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepala, alkohol semalam rupanya juga meracuni pikirannya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa telah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dirindukannya semalam, seorang wanita bermata _hazel_ bernama...

"Cagalli!" seketika itu juga Athrun bangkit, namun ia segera terjatuh akibat keseimbangan tubuhnya yang kurang baik. Suara gaduh pun ia ciptakan, tubuhnya sempat membentur meja dekat ranjang sebelum akhirnya tersungkur di lantai.

Cagalli, calon istrinya yang hilang saat mengalami kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun yang lalu. Semalam Athrun bertemu dengan wanita pujaan hatinya itu, atau mungkin... Seseorang yang mirip dengannya. Mungkin kah mereka kembar, bersaudara atau semacamnya? Siapa pun bartender itu, Athrun harus segera memastikannya. Jika takdir mau berpihak padanya, maka Athrun berharap...

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" perhatian Athrun teralihkan oleh suara seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampirinya. "Astaga, bangun lah!" Orang itu membantu Athrun bangkit dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. "Semalam kau sangat mabuk, pasti kepalamu sakit sekali 'kan?" ia menawarkan segelas air putih pada Athrun. "Minum ini."

Tanpa bicara, Athrun segera meminum air yang disodorkan padanya. "Terima kasih," ia mengembalikan gelas yang sudah kosong. "Maaf, kau ini... Siapa?"

"Heine, Heine Westenfluss." Lelaki berambut oranye di samping Athrun tersenyum. "Aku pemilik bar yang kau kunjungi semalam, kau pingsan dan aku membawamu ke sini," jelasnya sambil berdiri menghadap Athrun. "Berterima kasih lah pada Catniss, dia yang memintaku untuk menolongmu."

"Catniss?" Athrun sempat terdiam, kemudian matanya melebar seketika. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, lagi-lagi Athrun berusaha bangkit.

"Wow, _calm down!_ " Heine memapah tubuh Athrun yang masih belum kuat untuk berdiri sendiri. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Bartender itu, Catniss..." Athrun berusaha bicara sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Catniss sedang pergi, aku memintanya membelli beberapa keperluan kami." Heine memaksa Athrun untuk kembali duduk. "Tenang, sebentar lagi dia akan kembali." Ujarnya. "Ada perlu apa dengannya?"

"..." Athrun sempat bimbang, harus kah ia bertanya pada Heine? "Dia... Dia itu siapa?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar. "Maksudku dia, apa Catniss punya keluarga atau saudara?" Athrun tak tahu harus bagaimana menanyakannya, akhirnya ia mengutarakan pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Dia sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

"Hmm, benar kah?" Heine menyangga dagunya. "Sejujurnya aku pun tidak tahu, yang kutahu dia sebatang kara semenjak pertama kali aku menemukannya."

"Menemukannya?" mata Athrun melebar.

"Ya, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu... Aku menemukan Catniss di distrik lima dan membawanya pulang bersamaku." Jelas Heine. "Saat kutanyai, dia sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun padaku. Kusimpulkan saja kalau dia mungkin amnesia atau semacamnya."

"Apa?!" Athrun begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Heine. Penjelasan pria itu telah membangkitkan harapan di dalam dirinya akan sang kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan. Bertahun-tahun Athrun mencari keberadaan Cagalli, mungkin kah kali ini takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali?

"Aku pulang..." Terdengar suara dari luar ruangan. "Heine, aku sudah beli semua yang kau minta."

"Nah, itu dia sudah datang," Heine beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tunggu saja, akan kuminta Catniss untuk datang dan menemuimu."

Dengan itu Heine pergi meninggalkan Athrun sendiri di dalam kamar. Lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu kini tengah terlarut dalam pemikiran panjangnya sendiri. Berbagai perasaan pun datang memenuhi hatinya, membuat kebimbangan yang ia rasakan semakin menggila. Rasa cemas, takut, harapan dan juga gugup ia rasakan sudah bercampur jadi satu di dalam dadanya.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah dia benar-benar Cagalli?" Athrun bertanya dengan suara rendah. "Cagalli-ku, Cagalli-ku yang selama ini menghilang dari sisiku..."

Athrun menunduk, tangannya bergetar karena gugup. Ia sangat berharap akan kembalinya sang kekasih, meski ia mungkin harus membantu wanita itu untuk mengingat masa lalunya kembali. Namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa cemas, bagaimana jika wanita bermata _hazel_ itu bukan lah Cagalli yang ia kenal?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya?" suara seorang wanita membuat Athrun berhenti berpikir, pria itu langsung mengangkat wajah dan menatap sosok wanita bermata _hazel_ yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. "Bagaimana, apa kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

Secara otomatis senyum di wajah Athun mengembang, sosok wanita bermata _hazel_ itu terlihat jelas dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya melalui celah di jendela. Tidak diragukan lagi, wajahnya, rambutnya, sorot mata dan juga senyum wanita itu... Dia benar-benar Cagalli yang selama ini ia cari.

"Hey?" Athrun tersentak ketika wanita berambut pirang di hadapannya kembali memanggil. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tuan Athrun?"

Athrun berdehem, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya."

"Huh?" Catniss menatap Athrun dengan heran, lalu tiba-tiba lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu bangkit dan memeluknya erat. "He-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Catniss terkejut, kedua telapak tangan berada di dada Athrun untuk menahan sosok pria itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."

"..."

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Athrun pun merenggangkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata _hazel_ favoritnya dengan lembut, betapa ia sangat merindukan tatapan indah sang kekasih. Sosok wanita berambut pirang itu tak jauh berbeda dengan yang terakhir dilihatnya, menawan dan berkharisma. Athrun selalu tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika wanita yang menjadi pujaan hatinya tersebut berada di sekitarnya.

"Cagalli, aku..."

"Maaf, Tuan Athrun," Athrun tersentak, cara bicara sang kekasih terdengar canggung. Baru lah ia sadari, wanita bermata _hazel_ itu nampak tidak nyaman dan terganggu dengan posisi mereka saat ini. "Bisa kah kau memberiku sedikit ruang?" tanyanya, membuat Athrun secara refleks melangkah mundur. "Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah terbebas dari pelukan Athrun. "Oh, dan... Namaku Catniss, Tuan Athrun."

"Cagalli?" kedua mata _emerald_ Athrun melebar. Benar, bukankah wanita itu mengalami amnesia? "Maaf, maksudku... Nona Catniss?" setelah berpikir cukup panjang, Athrun akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Terima kasih telah menolongku semalam, boleh kah aku membalasnya dengan mengajakmu minum kopi?"

"..." kini giliran Catniss yang terdiam, ia nampak sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran Athrun. " _Okay_..."

Senyum pun mengembang di wajah Athrun. "Terima kasih, kutunggu kau di kedai Akatsuki besok sore."

Athrun pun undur diri setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Heine karena sudah memberinya tempat menginap. Pria bermata _emerald_ itu bergegas pulang ke rumah dengan secercah harapan bersinar di hatinya.

"Tunggu aku, Cagalli... Akan kubuat kau mengingatku kembali..." Athrun membulatkan tekadnya. "Bahkan jika kau benar-benar tidak dapat mengingatku, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku."

* * *

 _ **~ Cyaaz ~ Popcaga ~**_

* * *

Catniss merasa ragu, sejujurnya ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Wanita berambut pirang ini sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kedai kopi di distrik delapan. Mengapa ia menuju kedai yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya? Mengapa ia menerima tawaran minum kopi dari orang yang hanya dikenalnya selama beberapa jam? Mengapa ia merasa... Ia harus datang dan menemui lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu sore ini?

"Nona Catniss!" Catniss terbangun dari lamunannya, didapatinya sang lelaku bermata _emerald_ sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dalam kedai. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya, membuatnya secara otomatis melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Catniss sambil duduk di hadapan Athrun.

"Tidak, kau datang 10 menit lebih awal," jawab Athrun. "Aku sudah memesan _mocca latte_ untukmu, kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Huh?" Catniss sempat terheran, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa tahu tentang apa yang ia sukai? "Ya, terima kasih."

Athrun mengaitkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang gugup atau bimbang. Catniss tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia pun tak yakin harus berkata apa pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Nona Catniss?" akhirnya Athrun memulai pembicaraan. "Kedai ini tidak terlalu tenar, tapi kualitas dan rasa dari racikan kopi yang mereka sajikan sangat memuaskan bagi para penikmatnya." Catniss mengangguk kecil, mencoba memberi respon _positive_. "Dulu aku tidak menyadari keberadaan tempat ini hingga suatu ketika... Secara tidak sengaja aku terjebak dalam hujan deras dan terpaksa berteduh di sini."

"Lalu kau mencoba memesan kopi di sini?" tanya Catniss.

Athrun mengangguk. "Saat itu kedai sedang ramai, orang-orang yang bernasib sama denganku ikut memesan kopi dan memenuhi tempat ini." Athrun melembutkan pandangannya. "Dan saat aku hendak menempati satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa... Seseorang mendahuluiku, sedetik lebih cepat dariku."

"Biar kutebak, dia seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan tampang preman?" tanya Catniss sambil mengaduk _mocca latte_ -nya.

Athrun tertawa kecil, namun ia menggeleng. "Seorang wanita berpakaian seperti pria."

"Huh?"

"Awalnya aku mengira dia adalah seorang bocah laki-laki, namun kebelakangan... Aku menyadari postur tubuhnya yang sedikit berbeda." Athrun meneguk kopi yang ia pesan sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Setelah pertemuan pertama kami, aku kembali mengalami nasib serupa... Aku berlari ke kedai ini dan berebut kursi dengan pelanggan lain." Athrun mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati setiap sudut kedai yang penuh kenangan baginya. "Dan aku kembali bertemu dengan wanita itu, kali ini aku yang mendapatkan kursi terakhir."

"Kedengarannya seperti sebuah novel remaja... Apa dia adalah kekasih yang kau sebutkan semalam?" Catniss bertanya langsung pada intinya.

Lagi-lagi Athrun mengangguk. "Seiring berjalannya waktu kami pun saling mengenal satu sama lain, bertukar kata dan menghabiskan waktu bersama..." Athrun menunduk, memperhatikan uap tipis di sekitar kopi hitamnya. "Entah sejak kapan, perbincanganku dengannya menjadi begitu berarti, begitu menyenangkan dan menjadi _moment_ yang kunantikan di sela-sela pekerjaan," lanjutnya. "Semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin aku tertarik dan pada akhirnya jatuh cinta padanya."

"Dan perasaanmu itu berbalas, dia juga mencintaimu 'kan?" Catniss membuat Athrun mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata _hazel_ -nya.

"Ya, kau benar..." Jawab Athrun. "Kami akhirnya menjalin kasih dan hendak mengabadikannya dalam pernikahan..."

Catniss menatap lelaki di hadapannya, sorot mata _emerald_ itu berubah sayu. "Aku turut prihatin, andai saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi..."

"..." Athrun tersenyum miris, mengingat kehidupannya selama tiga tahun terakhir yang begitu hancur. "Jika sahabat dan keluargaku tidak ada, mungkin sekarang aku sudah..."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Tuan Athrun!" Catniss memotong kalimat Athrun. "Perginya seseorang dari kehidupanmu bukan lah akhir dari segalanya, hal itu bukan berarti kau juga kehilangan harapan dalam hidupmu." Ujarnya dengan tatapan serius. "Jika kekasihmu berada di sini, aku yakin dia tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi padamu. Sebaliknya, dia pasti berharap kau tetap kuat dan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik."

Lagi-lagi Athrun tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya lemah namun tulus. "Kau memang mirip sekali dengannya, Nona Catniss..." Athrun menghirup nafas dalam, lalu menghelanya. "Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku menemukan cahaya itu kembali..."

"Apa?" Catniss menatap Athrun bingung, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Tunggu, kau tidak berpikir kalau..."

"Aku mendengarnya dari Heine, dia menemukanmu di dekatvlokasi kecelakaan kekasihku tepat tiga tahun yang lalu." Athrun mulai menjelaskan opininya. "Saat dia bertanya padamu tentang identitasmu, kau tidak dapat memberi jawaban apa pun padanya, ya 'kan?" lawan bicaranya hanya membeku. "Kalian begitu mirip, bagaikan saudara kembar," Athrun menyodorkan selembar foto Cagalli di atas meja, foto itu membuat mata _hazel_ Catniss melebar seketika. "Katakan padaku, jika kalian bukan saudara kembar, lalu... Siapa dirimu?"

"..." Mulanya Catniss hanya membeku, ia nampak ragu dan bimbang. Ia berpikir keras, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan pada lelaki bermata _emerald_ id hadapannya. "Tuan Athrun, aku bukan lah kekasihmu, aku sama sekali tidak mengingat-."

"Aku mengerti, karena kecelakaan itu kau mengalami amnesia 'kan?" Athrun memotong ucapan Catniss. "Meski begitu, aku yakin ada cara untuk mengembalikan semua kenangan kita... Semua hal yang telah kita lalui bersama..." Athrun meraih tangan kiri Catniss yang berada di atas meja, membuat wanita itu terkejut. "Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan untuk membantumu mengingat masa lalu dan jati dirimu..." pintanya, terpancar ketulusan dari sorot matanya. "Bahkan jika kau tak bisa mengingatnya pun aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, aku akan membuatmu kembali jatuh cinta padaku-."

"Kau sudah terlambat, Tuan Athrun." Kini giliran Catniss yang menyela, ia menarik tangannya perlahan dari genggaman Athrun. "Meski mungkin kau benar, dulu aku adalah kekasihmu... Sekarang aku bukan dirinya lagi, aku yang sekarang adalah seorang bartender di Gouf."

"Cagalli, kumohon-."

"Namaku Catniss," ucap Catniss dengan tegas. "Itu adalah nama yang diberikan Heine padaku, seorang pria yang dengan tulus menolong dan merawatku selama beberapa tahun terakhir." Catniss membuat Athrun menatapnya tidak percaya. "Nama itu sangat berarti bagiku, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan nama lain."

"Tunggu..." Athrun benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Ini tidak benar, seharusnya kau-."

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Athrun." Catniss menunjukkan punggung tangan kanannya, sebuah cincin terselip di jari manisnya. "Aku yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap melangkah maju dan menjalani hidup meski aku tidak memiliki ingatan tentang siapa diriku di masa lalu." Ucap Catniss. "Heine lah yang ada di sana, di saat aku tenggelam dalam kebimbangan dan keterpurukan... Dia lah yang perlahan mampu membuatku kembali bangkit dan melangkah bersamanya hingga saat ini."

"Cagalli, kumohon..." Athrun menggeleng keras, matanya terasa panas. "Hentikan! Bukan ini yang kuharapkan..."

"Sekali lagi, maaf..." Catniss menatap prihatin pada Athrun, ia merasa iba pada lelaki tersebut. "Tapi jika memang aku adalah Cagalli yang kau ceritakan... Maka sebagai kekasihmu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." Athrun mengangkat wajahnya, air mata menggenang di kedua manik _emerald_ -nya. "Terus lah menatap lurus ke depan, jalani hidupmu dengan baik meski tanpaku. Kau mungkin mengalami banyak hal buruk dan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai di masa lalu, namun bukan berarti masa depanmu akan selamanya hancur..."

"Selama ini aku hidup dengan harapan kau akan kembali padaku," Athrun berkata dengan lirih, ia menahan emosi yang meluap dalam dada. "Jika harapan itu sirna dan kau tidak akan kembali, lalu untuk apa aku hidup?"

"..." Catniss semakin merasa tidak tega melihat sosok Athrun. "Untuk menemukan harapan yang baru, takdir lain yang mungkin sedang menunggumu, Tuan Athrun." Catniss bangkit dari kursinya, menatap Athrun yang masih duduk dengan tangan terkepal. "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok, selalu ada harapan lain yang akan muncul ketika satu harapanmu sirna." Cagalli memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu tersenyum pada Athrun. "Kuharap kau mau mempertimbangkan perkataanku dan kembali bangkit, temukan harapan baru yang akan membuatmu bahagia." Catnis membungkuk pada Athrun. "Selamat tinggal, Tuan Athrun... Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia segera pergi meninggalkan Athrun yang masih membeku.

Dan sebelum Athrun sempat mengejarnya, sosok Catniss telah menghilang. Athrun mencoba mencarinya ke sekeliling, namun hasilnya nihil. Athrun bahkan mendatangi bar tempat Catniss bekerja dan rumah Heine, namun... Ia tak menemukan siapa pun di sana, tempat itu seolah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh para penghuninya. Berbulan-bulan Athrun mencari ke berbagai tempat, sama sekali tak ada jejak yang ia temukan.

Tak ada yang tersisa, sosoknya kembali lenyap... Seolah ia hanya kembali untuk sesaat, sekedar untuk memberi pesan terakhir pada Athrun. Pesan agar lelaki itu tak terpuruk dan terjebak dalam masa lalu, pesan agar lelaki bermata _emerald_ itu mulai kembali menatap ke masa depan dan menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

"Jika memang ini yang kau inginkan, Cagalli..." Athrun berdiri tegap sambil menatap langit mendung, ia berada di lokasi kecelakaan sang kekasih bertahun-tahun yang lalu. "Akan kucoba kembali melangkah, meski itu tanpamu."

Sesaat setelah Athrun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perlahan awan kelabu mulai berarak memudar. Bagai memberi jawaban pada sang lelaki bermata _emerald_ , secercah cahaya muncul dan mulai menghangatkan dunia. Bagaikan harapan baru yang terlahir setelah yang lain sirna, memberi alasan baru pada seseorang untuk tetap hidup dan berjuang.

* * *

 _ **~ The ~ End ~**_

* * *

 _Thanks & Silahkan Review!_


End file.
